In today's rack or blade server environments, typically all blades of the server are homogeneous resources. That is, each blade is generally of a same manufacturer and includes identical or similar components configured similarly. As such, a chassis management module (CMM) is manufactured by the same original equipment manufacturer (OEM) as the blades' OEM. Accordingly, there is no need to negotiate or convey policy with regard to the blade servers. As a result, current blade/rack topologies do not admit for seamless inoperability of heterogeneous computation blades.
In other words, blade systems are proprietary systems where compute resources are the same types and manufactured by the same vendors of the CMM. As such, the CMM manages the blades using pre-known characteristics and policies of the blades. Furthermore, such blade systems generally use proprietary interfaces between CMM and blades.